Geneysis
Geneysis is a clandestine dark guild shrouded in mystery and hidden well underground unbeknownest to the world above them. They operate in complete secrecy and avoid as much early contact with the "surface dweller" as possible. While not much outside information has been gathered on them they are a coalition of Demons and Etherious each working toward one goal separately, while pursuing their individual goals. In X788 after the battle with Nemean Lion's Sub-Zero and Naazariya which resulted in the loss of virtually all guild personnel and members save for Shayera Nakano and Naazarine, who was originally defeated and sealed before being recruited by SubZero to join Tartaros in X792. The guild itself has collapsed and simply become a working lab where only she remains to help her ancestors. History Factual information has been exceedingly difficult to come across concering this guild. Nothing more than rumors and poor references being thrown to the public. Fas as anyone knows there has been little to no contact concering this dark guild which isn't for lack of effort. Due to Geneysis's secretive movements information on them has been alarmingly scarce, even among other dark guilds Geneysis is widely a fabled guild.However Geneysis is secretly in league with , and has cooperated with them on numerous occasions. Location and Building Unknown to the world above them Geneysis's guild is an unconvventional guild as it placed underground and spread out among carefully into interwoven underground tunnel network that continues on for an unspecified length. Their underground placement and possibly scattered entrances is part of the reason no one has ever laid eyes on the guild or been able to recover an information about them. This subterranean network has yet to be explored by anyone other than the denizens of the guild themselves so it is hard to say just how large their cave network stretches. The guild members have broken down the caverns by sections by which they operate and carry out their unique functions, able to move freely and operate using their Curse power. They mostly work within these sections as checkpoints to handle individual goals moving from section to section, however they do have a central guild building where the carry out day to day operations. Motives & Motivations Geneysis was seeking the same goal as Tartaro's in terms of ridding the world of magic and giving rise to a world where Curse power could reign supreme. Years after Tartaro's failure at the hands of Fairy Tail the guild played it safe and laid low, individuals often branching and handling their own individuals matters. The Guild leader however did have plans to turn the entire human race in a food supply for demons to feed off of as well as Open a way to The Void, and bring other demons into the world. Strength Geneysis's was a guild of tremendous power and quite capable of going toe to toe with the magic Council and government due to the their unique abilities and extraoridinary experience in battles. Many of their members were immensely skilled and had very diverse abilities which made them useful for mulitple fronts, assaults and attacks. Just one of their members was able to fight off a dragon some 100 years ago while others were able to take on S-Class mages and do it with relative ease. Members Current Members Trivia * The idea for an underground guild were inspire by the Locust from the Gears of War franchise. The hollows being their home as well as their place of operations. Their deep understanding and access to the underground made them increasingly difficult to handle, which was part of the inspiration for this guild being placed in a series of underground caverns. Geneysis is not just one but several. * Though the correct spelling of the word is Genesis, the members of the guild have disregarded this and went ahead with spelling in a manner unique to them. Category:Dark Guilds